


Wife From Another Life

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [39]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailorsoldierspy has added Nopaynenogayne to the chat</p><p>Adotfightme: what kind of username is that</p><p>Nopaynenogayne: Hello to you too</p><p>Nopaynenogayne: Hello everyone else! I’m Dolores Todd - call me Dolley - and I’ll be photographing you beautiful people on this very fine day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wife From Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> Dolley Payne Todd Madison = Dolores "Dolley" Todd = Nopaynenogayne

**Tailorsoldierspy:** So, uh, guys - I have a favor to ask

 **Tomjemmings:** what kinda favor

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** not the dirty kind

 **Tomjemmings:** :-(

 **Jdotlaw:** what do you need herc

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** So uh in my one class we’re working with a photography class and pairing off for a project

 **Adotfightme:** is this one of your design classes

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yea

 **Tomjemmings:** what’s the project

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** okay so basically I figure out the clothing, and then I work with my partner to figure out the set and what not, and then they take the pictures

 **Mamjer:** okay

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** we need models

 **Doriber:** okay but don’t they have people to do that

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeah, but i think it’d be really cool if u guys did it

 **Lagayette:** I’ve never been more upset that i am in D.C.

 **Angelsky:** lol

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how’s that going

 **Lagayette:** it’s an adjustment

 **Tomjemmings:** I can imagine

 **Lagayette:** Gotta go

 **Elamistress:** bye!

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** okay then so are you guys interested?

 **Adotfightme:** why not

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** and depending on how the photos turn out we could release them as publicity things

 **Colderthancold:** you think you’ll achieve that?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** well, we all know that you guys rock the amrev aesthetic better than anyone, and from what I’ve seen of my partner’s work, she has got an eye for lighting

 **Doriber:** I’m down

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** oh and @mamjer it’s that girl I was telling u about

 **Mamjer:** what your partner?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yessssssssss

 **Mamjer:** it’s fine rly

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** u say that but wait until u see her behind a camera it’s a m a z i n g

 **Tomjemmings:** should I be jealous

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** n o u know ur the only one for me  <3

 **Tomjemmings:** <3

 **Mamjer:** I really don't want a relationship

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i seriously think u guys will be the best of bros if that’s what ur worried about

 **Mamjer:** okay then

\---

 **Adotfightme:** OKAY GUYS BUT THIS IS SO COOL

 **Elamistress:** this clothing is b e a t i f u l

 **Angelsky:** it’s very editorial-esque

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that’s what we’re going for

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so what exactly are we going for look-wise besides editorial

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Can I add dolley to the chat? She’s much better at explaining it than I am

 **Mamjer:** Dolley?

 **Doriber:** go right ahead

**Tailorsoldierspy has added Nopaynenogayne to the chat**

**Adotfightme:** what kind of username is that

 **Nopaynenogayne:** Hello to you too

 **Nopaynenogayne:** Hello everyone else! I’m Dolores Todd - call me Dolley - and I’ll be photographing you beautiful people on this very fine day!

 **Mamjer:** Hi

 **Colderthancold:** Uh, do you know who we are

 **Nopaynenogayne:** Do you know how presumptuous you sound omg

 **Doriber:** omg i like u

 **Nopaynenogayne:** Thank you! I like you too!

 **Doriber:** :-)

 **Nopaynenogayne: @colderthancold** I don’t see how it matters

 **Colderthancold:** Uh, I stopped believing in coincidences regarding names and reincarnations, so excuse me

 **Tomjemmings:** BURR IS EXPRESSING A BELIEF

 **Adotfightme:** OKAY BUT UR LAST NAME ISN’T EVEN PAYNE WHY IS THAT UR USERNAME

 **Nopaynenogayne: @adotfightme** if it really is bothering you so much and you simply must know, though I really don’t find it relevant, it was my maiden name in my past life, I like to sound hard-core, and I'm not the type of person to pass up a pun

 **Doriber:** I can respect that

 **Angelsky:** D O L L E Y P A Y N E

 **Nopaynenogayne:** That was my name, yes, don’t wear it out

 **Mamjer:** DOLLEY

 **Nopaynenogayne:** Okay so obviously this is important to you but also we have a photoshoot to get through

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** we were about to have a moment

 **Nopaynenogayne:** the moment can wait

 **Doriber:** omg

 **Doriber:** I think I’m in love

 **Doriber: @colderthancold** we’re getting a divorce

 **Colderthancold:** we’re not married

 **Doriber:** double divorce

 **Elamistress:** SO IGNORING THE DRAMA IN AISLE BURR **@Nopaynenogayne** WHAT IS THE LOOK WE’RE GOING FOR

 **Nopaynenogayne:** alright let’s get down to business

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** TO DEFEAT

 **Tomjemmings:** THE HUN

 **Nopaynenogayne:** …

 **Nopaynenogayne:** So I’m sure you’ve noticed that you’re clothing is quite vibrant and detailed and kind of almost patched together until it resembles an american revolution era silhouette - also that you’re not wearing any makeup

 **Adotfightme:** i’ve also notice we weren’t allowed to brush our hair

 **Angelsky:** what’s gotten into u today **@adotfightme**

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he stressed

 **Angelsky:** the semester has barely even started what has he got to be stressed about

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he’s stressed bc he’s not stressed and it’s a very uncomfortable feeling

 **Doriber:** I

 **Nopaynenogayne:** BUT YES WE ARE USING A VERY ORGANIC/HIPSTER SET AND VERY NATURAL BEAUTY WITH DYNAMIC CLOTHING AND POSES AND VIA THE USE OF LIGHTS AND SHADOWS WE’RE GOING TO PLAY OFF YOUR FEATURES AND AFTER EDITING IT WILL BE MAGICAL

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** we have poses chosen for you based on what ur wearing

 **Colderthancold:** you’ve put a lot of thought into this

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it was just gonna be us guys standing still in plain clothing but then I saw a pile of scraps of fabric and I just got inspired by the colors and now we’re here

 **Doriber:** okay but this is going to be amazing

 **Nopaynenogayne:** yes, yes it will

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** WHY AM I IN PAIN

 **Nopaynenogayne:** payne

 **Adotfightme:** why r u still here

 **Nopaynenogayne:** we got along just fine this morning why r u being a salty assfuck now

 **Adotfightme:** I hurt

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i have advil if u need it bby

 **Adotfightme:** i’ll be there soon

 **Mamjer:** Can we have our moment now

 **Tailorosoldierspy:** YES

 **Doriber:** YES

 **Morelikedamnilton:** YES

 **Tomjemmings:** YES

 **Mamjer:** D O L L E Y

 **Mamjer:** I REALLY WANTED TO ASK DURING THE SHOOT BUT I KNOW YOU WANTED TO FOCUS ON IT SO I DIDN’T BRING IT UP AND NO ONE ELSE DID EITHER BUT ARE YOU DOLLEY MADISON, AKA MY WIFE FROM ANOTHER LIFE

 **Nopaynenogayne:** yes  <3

 **Mamjer:** <3

 **Noypaynenogayne:** <3 <3

 **Mamjer:** <3 <3

 **Tomjemmings:** CAN I HAVE MY MOMENT NOW

 **Mamjer:** yes, but first, **@nopaynenogayne** I’m ace ?

 **Nopaynenogayne:** I’m gay, so it wouldn’t have worked out anyways jemmybear

 **Mamjer:** :’)

 **Tomjemmings:** OKAY SO TIME FOR MY MOMENT

 **Tomjemmings:** DOLLEY MY FAKE WIFE FROM ANOTHER LIFE

 **Nopaynenogayne:** Hello thomas, though I must insist on the fact that we were never fake married

 **Tomjemmings:** no but still

 **Nopaynenogayne:** but still

 **Mamjer: @nopaynenogayne** coffee?

 **Nopaynenogayne:** coffee

 **Adotfightme:** HAVE FUN KIDS

 **Jdotlaw:** BE SAFE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** MAKE SMART SAFE CHOICES

 **Mamjer:** s t o p

 **Tomjemmings:** never

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been planning on adding Dolley for quite a while now, and it was finally time! :-)
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----The 177(6) RPers are now on twitter!  
> \----------Hercules @tailorxsoldier, Philip @philip_hayler, Tommy @tomjemmings, Jemmy @jemmyjer, John @johndotlaw, Alex @alexfights  
> \----------Aaron @adotalston, Peggy @MargaritaShotts, Dori @ADoriBurr, Lizzie @lizzdamnilton, Frances @stfufrances, Angie @plays_the_piano  
> \----------Patsy @whoapatsy, Lance @lancelluck
> 
> Tell me what you think of Dolley! I've been really excited about her, and I hope you are too! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
